<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sound of silence by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698511">The sound of silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [410]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2006, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arsenal FC, Boys In Love, Champions League, Established Relationship, M/M, Silence, That year was so bad for French Football lmaooo, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:10:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le silence est lourd et presque douloureux à entendre paradoxalement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thierry Henry/Robert Pires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [410]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sound of silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The sound of silence</span>
</p><p><br/>Thierry sait. Il sait tout de Robert. Le silence est rare entre eux, ils se complètent, ils ne pourront jamais vraiment passer une journée entière sans se parler. Parce qu'ils s'aiment. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Aujourd'hui ils sont ensemble, certes, mais aujourd'hui ils sont silencieux et rien ne veut sortir de leur bouche. 2006. Robert est face à lui, ses cheveux ruisselant de sueur, son maillot posé à côté de lui, Thierry peut percevoir ses tremblements, il aurait pu éviter ça. Il aurait dû. D'habitude, même dans les pires situations, ils discutent, se regardent et profitent de la présence de l'autre. Aujourd'hui Barcelone a gagné face à Arsenal. Ils sont Arsenal. L'équation est claire, ils ont perdu en finale de Ligue des Champions. Ça semble impossible de se relever.</p><p><br/>Dans le bus c'est pareil. Long et silencieux. Normalement ils chantent et gueulent jusqu'à ce qu'Arsène s'énerve. Aujourd'hui rien. Le long et douloureux sanglot du silence pour nourrir ses oreilles. Sa main vient prendre celle de Robert, pour essayer de le réconforter. Thierry n'a pas les mots justes. Il n'a pas de mot de toutes façons, français, anglais. Non, seulement un regard peiné et allourdi par la fatigue. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois pour eux. Patrick lui tapote l'épaule en allant vers l'avant du bus. Ils sont un échec silencieux.</p><p><br/>Dans leur chambre d'hôtel, les secondes sont comme des heures, le temps est sarcastique. Tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire sur le terrain au lieu de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ici... Thierry ne sait pas quoi faire pour réconforter Robert. Il se sent tellement seul malgré sa présence. C'est... Une sale blessure pour son cœur. Il devrait penser à quitter Londres pour se ressourcer. Il blesserait aussi Robert... C'est trop compliqué pour être résolu. C'est trop silencieux pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose Aujourd'hui. Robert ne parlera pas. Thierry sait.</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>